


Kurt's Birthday

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

It's a tough and busy week at work for Diane and Kurt. Both of them is handling a big case. Most of their time is spent staying in their respective offices very late. They seldom see each other awake and would only communicate thru the notes they leave, a text message, or a voicemail.

As much as they would want to spend more time with each other, work will always interefere. Even it's Sunday and they're at home on their couch, they're busy with their own laptop doing paperworks. Then Diane remembered that it's Kurt's birthday this coming Saturday.

"Hon, it's already your birthday on Saturday. Anything in mind?"

"I don't know, hon. I've been busy with this case. We can always celebrate next time. Maybe after these cases. How about you? You barely sleep and eat with your current case. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks, hon. I'm good. Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Marissa and Maia are helping me which makes it easier for me. Are you sure you can't leave Saturday night off? A lovely dinner won't hurt."

"Okay, I'll check for someone who can cover the Saturday night for me. We've been very busy lately. I'd rather spend my birthday with you rather than with these reports."

"I'll do the reservations. All you have to do is show up. And yes, we've been very busy lately so you deserve a fun night for your birthday."

"Sounds a good idea. But, why wait for Saturday if we can have fun tonight?"

Suddenly, the serious conversation between them turned into a lighter and more intimate one. The busy weeks they spent at work deserves to be rewarded by something both of them can consider fun.

As soon as they reached their bedroom, they did not waste any single second and started having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday night came fast. Diane finished work early in the afternoon and went home to prepare. She called everyone involved to check for the final preparations including Miranda and the restaurant's event planner. It will be a small dinner for them and Kurt's few closest friends but she wanted it to be special. She knew Kurt have been very busy the past weeks so he deserves to have a happy birthday.

Few minutes before seven, Kurt arrived home. He didn't waste any time and started preparing. Diane helped him by fixing his tie, the least she can do.

Thirty minutes later, they headed to the restaurant. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by the hostess and led them to a small function room.

"Hon, I thought we'll only have dinner? Isn't this function room quite big for us?"

"I'm sorry for doing this against your back but you can punish me later."

Kurt got confused at his wife's response. As soon as Diane nodded as a go signal, the hostess opened the door and everyone in the room shouted, "Happy birthday, Kurt!"

Kurt can't believe what he's seeing - a room full of people dear to his heart. He didn't imagine that the supposed to be simple birthday dinner with his wife will turn to something bigger with his closest friends, some of whom he haven't seen in ages.

"Hon, I knew you only wanted a dinner for both of us but I thought of inviting your friends to join us. Miranda helped me contacting them."

"Hon, this is great! I haven't seen most of these people for some time and I'm glad you did this for me on my birthday. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it. Go and start greeting everybody. I'll have to prepare something."

Kurt went from one person to another and thanked them for coming. Most of his friends came outside Chicago and he haven't seen them for quite some time so he took every chance to talk from one person to another.

On the other hand, Diane took this opportunity to prepare her major surprise, the highlight of the party.

Few minutes later, a song started playing. Everyone turned their attention to the direction of the music and the voice behind it. And it's none other than Diane.

Kurt stopped and stared at her for a moment trying to convince himself that it's really his wife singing. Diane sings very well. She sings at home while at the bathroom, kitchen, or car. She sings for him once in a while but never in his wildest dream that a Diane Lockhart will sing for him for his birthday and she's really doing it in front of these people.

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

Diane asked Kurt to join her at the stage. He immediately came to her side and wrapped his hand on her waist and looked at her while she sings.

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

When the chorus came, Diane shared the microphone to Kurt who sang along with her. When the song reaches the line saying "kiss you", Kurt kissed Diane on her cheeks leaving her a blush.

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the "woman" who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

As soon as the last line of the song were uttered, Kurt kissed Diane's lips passionately. She returned the kiss by lightly pulling him and wrapping her hand in his neck causing the audience to clap and whistle at what they are seeing - a couple in love.

"Hon, I can't believe what's happening. Did you really sing for me? I mean a Diane Lockhart did that in front of these people?"

"Hon, most of these people doesn't live in Chicago, or at least at the Cook County. I'm sure that tomorrow, no one will report this on the newspaper. And yes, I, Diane Lockhart did this for Kurt McVeigh. How do you like it?"

"It's . . . it's great! I'm speechless and I'm so touched. Thank you for doing all of these. I love you!"

"You're welcome, honey. I love you, too."

The exchanged of "i love you's" was followed by another long subtle kiss between the couple. In an instant, they already forgot about the party and the rest of the world. It was indeed, a happy birthday for Kurt.


End file.
